


[PODFIC] Warmth - writingstudent

by LenaReads (LenaLawlipop)



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: F/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Voiceteam 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:00:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24396151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LenaLawlipop/pseuds/LenaReads
Summary: Original summary:Waking up together with Geralt means love and warmth.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 4
Collections: Voiceteam 2020





	[PODFIC] Warmth - writingstudent

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Warmth](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23400871) by [writingstudent](https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingstudent/pseuds/writingstudent). 



**Length** : 5:35 minutes

 **Download** : here (MP3) [at Mega](https://mega.nz/file/VKQkBa6J#NgXjUx78z8YCCuI-CC8Z5l1S6USSXWjtWMCVradfOcY) or here [at google drive](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1-ioT21ARb5nfw8nOaYYSV0VjyvMjX4a-).

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for listening! I hope you enjoyed my reading :D
> 
> If you did, please consider leaving kudos or a comment, they're greatly appreciated, and if you liked the story please also visit the original work! 
> 
> If you want to yell with me and share more headcanons for these dorks, you can find me at my tumblr, [kyokotsukuyomi](http://kyokotsukuyomi.tumblr.com/), the comments section down below, or any of the links in my profile. Don't be shy!
> 
> Love,
> 
> ~Lena


End file.
